The ad hoc mobile networks are networks with no infrastructure in which the information items are exchanged directly between the nodes of the network which combine the functions of sender, receiver and information relay.
When a large number of terminals are within radio range of one another, the communications may be impossible because of radio interferences generated by a large number of users and also because of the unpredictable convergence time of the radio vicinity discovery algorithms.
The known ad hoc mobile networks often operate at low bit rates which means a limited number of users, so the issue of reducing the convergence time of the radio vicinity discovery algorithms is therefore less present.